


SAPPY

by bunbbi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Post-Canon, very softcore smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: An abrupt after-hours call leads to lots of honesty—in more ways than one.





	SAPPY

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written something like this before but I had a lot of fun! Thanks for reading!

It’s late when Jake starts to feel restless again, thinking about a certain blonde and blue-eyed US agent. He tosses and turns and when he decides to give up sleep it’s already 2AM and he’s fishing around the kitchen for alcohol just to have something to do.

Halfway through his first bottle he finds his hands on the dial of his phone for “Super Girl,” hovering over the call button before scoffing and tossing it down on the counter.

At the start of his second bottle he’s hovering over the dial again, staring intently at the screen and realizing his palms were actually _sweating_. It was just the alcohol, he convinced himself, not because of the gnawing anxiety in his stomach at the idea of hearing Sherry’s voice again. Seriously, what was wrong with him? This wasn’t anything worth getting worked up about like some teen going through puberty. This should’ve been _easy_. He _knew_ Sherry. They didn’t run halfway around the world covered in J’avo and B.O.W. guts just for him to start feeling bashful about asking how she’s doing or what she’d been up to or, christ, if she’d been _thinking_ about him.

Because the honest truth was, he thought about her. A lot. Like, every day. Ever since they’d parted ways in China.

They’d texted every now and then, but mostly about work. Sherry liked to stay busy. Jake found that they had that in common. It wasn’t as if he’d been completely out of a job ever since their Save The World exploits had ended. He’d been plenty busy, finding himself in all corners of the world doing work for little to nothing in return--and wishing Sherry was with him to share in all that glory. When the high of saving the world wore off though, he’d get over it. Jake told himself that back then. 

Months passed however and the feeling was still fresh.

Another swig from the bottle and Jake scoffed. It wasn’t like him to leave anything unfinished. Any self-respecting merc would see a job through to the end, even if it killed them. This though--whatever it was between him and Sherry--would probably _really_ kill him. 

In the silence Jake’s phone started ringing all of a sudden and he nearly dropped it. 

He blinked at the name on the screen. “Super Girl,” it said, and for a moment he believed he’d called her while spacing out thinking about her. A double-take proved the opposite: _She_ was calling _him_. Was this actually happening? He’d drank two whole bottles of liquor--possible that he was just drunk and didn’t realize it. But no, seeing the nickname sobered him up immediately despite the burn in the back of his throat and the buzzing in his head.

Jake’s thumb fumbled with the button to pick up and he answered as naturally as he could.

“Sherry?”

There was shuffling on the other end, then finally, in a voice all too familiar, “Jake.” 

Oh, shit. This was real. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Before he could finish Sherry continued, “Sorry for calling so late.” 

“I was awake.” he said. 

“Somehow, I knew you’d be.”

She paused.

Jake waited.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he finally asked. 

She laughed, breathy and embarrassed. “Yeah… yeah. I was thinking about you.”

“Yeah?” Jake pretended his heart didn’t just leap into his throat. “What about me?”

“Just how unbelievable you were all those times in China and before then.”

She still thought about China too? Jake tried not to sound too hopeful. “What--you can’t say I didn’t bring some excitement into your life!”

“I definitely could’ve done with _less_ excitement, especially when you climbed onto that helicopter--I still can’t believe you did that!”

“I lived, didn’t I?”

“Just barely!” Sherry laughed into the receiver, static noises and all. Jake tried to picture what she looked like in that moment. In her pajamas, maybe in bed. Or the couch in her living room, or maybe she was sitting on the floor of her kitchen like he was, swirling a bottle of alcohol in one hand. His chest ached wanting to see her, and he opened his mouth before he could stop himself, “To be honest, I did that to impress you.”

“What?” her laughter slowed, not quite registering the confession.

It was too late to take it back. Jake swallowed thickly. “I--You know.” 

“You mean you were flirting?”

“Obviously.”

“Jake…” She sounded incredulous but he could hear the light humor in her voice. Was she smiling? He hoped so, because he certainly was. “You really are unbelievable.”

“Thank you very much.”

Another laugh, and Jake couldn’t help joining in, falling into the good mood and her voice. He couldn’t help but be honest with Sherry. She had that way about her. Ever since they’d met he’d been at her beck and call--and despite his grunts and complaints, he _liked_ it.

“It’s funny,” Sherry was saying, “Everything that happened in Edonia and China is over but…” She hesitated, a bump on her end indicated she’d tapped her chin against her phone. “Everything with you and me isn’t.” She went quiet, and Jake didn’t answer. “Sorry, it’s stupid, I was just--”

“No, you’re right.” He spoke up suddenly, gripping his phone tight. “I know what you mean.”

“That we saved the world--”

“ _You_ saved it.”

“ _We_ ,” Sherry repeated sternly. “ _We_ saved the world. And our mission came to an end--”

“But things didn’t end with us.” Jake finished.

Us. It was weird to put it that way. Him. Sherry. Them. But it was… satisfying to admit it out loud.

“Yeah.” There was warmth in her voice as Sherry agreed. “Exactly.”

They both went quiet, taking the conversation in. That’s when Jake realized his bottle was empty, and he sighed. Set it down beside him, and decided to just lay it all out. They were already sitting here talking about it. A part of him wished he was there with her, could see her in person, but he’d take all he could get.

In a low voice he confessed, “You know I like you, Sherry.”

“I know you do,” she admitted. “But it feels good to hear you say it finally.”

Jake smirked. “This is the part where you say you like me too.”

“I suppose I could…”

“What?”

“I _might_ like you.”

“Sherry…” 

Amused giggles erupted in Jake’s ears before she finally answered, “All right, all right! I like you! I like you!” She said it twice and it made Jake’s head spin. As if that wasn’t enough to convince him she said it a third time, slower, and softer. “I like you a lot, Jake.”

A lot. She liked him a lot.

“Say that again,” Jake murmured.

She complied, teasing and taunts all but absent. “I like you a lot.”

“Keep talking.”

“I like you… I really do. More than anything.”

Jake’s free hand curled into a fist against his thigh and he sighed hotly into the phone. Fuck. He was getting hard just listening to her. He bit his bottom lip, thinking of the blonde on the other end and the things she didn’t know she did to him. He coaxed her to keep talking, practically begging, as his pants grew uncomfortably tight to the sound of her voice. It was impossible to bear, and he was sure she knew it. She’d gone soft, near whispering, enticing, and he clenched his jaw, not about to give in to her schemes without at least _some_ restraint.

Until, and he swore he heard it, she gasped his name. Light and airy, and he inhaled sharply.

“Jake…” She did it again, almost dream-like, and there was no mistaking it this time.

“...Sherry?”

She moaned.

Holy shit.

Jake’s cock twitched in his pants.

What was he supposed to do? He’d been sitting on the cold tile of his kitchen floor all night trying to drink himself into a stupor over the woman and here she was audibly _jerking off_ to his voice. He would’ve been flattered if he wasn’t so thoroughly taken aback by her audacity. Really, the fuckin’ nerve… It was absolutely turning him on.

She made another soft sound and Jake held his breath, trying to picture what she was doing and what she looked like. Eyes closed, one hand slipped in between her legs, working two fingers in with her thumb around her clit. He shuddered and groaned, unbearably hard at the fantasy she was building for him and she _heard_ him, breath hitching and just the slightest squeaks of her bedsprings elicited a wave of lustful throbs that Jake couldn’t stop.

Cursing and hissing, Jake grasped the twitching mound of his crotch and willed it to _calm the fuck down_. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to feel this way—it was just _too good_ to end.

After a minute of him muttering explicatives to himself, Sherry spoke up. Breathless and distant.

“Jake… touch yourself.”

Not a demand. Just a request.

But he’d be damned if he ever denied Sherry anything.

Tentatively, Jake pulled the waistband of his pants down, just enough to spring his cock free, exhaling as it twitched in the exposed air. Wrapping one hand around the base, he stroked all the way up, slowly, rubbed the head of his cock with his thumb and groaned, earning a similar sound from Sherry and smirked. So he did it again, until they fell into a rhythm, exchanging moans and gasps through the static of their phones until the squeaks from Sherry’s bedsprings grew more prominent and Jake was thrusting his hips into his palm.

“Fuck—Sherry—“ Jake grunted, almost whispered it, completely caught up in the moment, and he could tell by her breathlessness that she was too. Just saying his name, soft and dripping with need, over and over, enough to make him burst. He was nearing his limit and all he had was her voice and the image of her in his head—and what an image it was. “Keep talking to me, Sherry.”

“Jake…” she hummed. Welcoming, urging. And he openly pleaded for her to say his name again. Moans growing lower, from the pit of his stomach, one stroke then two, and his vision went white, chest fluttering with the high of climax, losing himself to the motion of his hips shaking erratically. Just lucid enough to hear Sherry come too—shrieking into the receiver and sputtering his name like a prayer.

They were panting hard by the end of it. Blissed out and limp. If Jake was there with her, he would’ve scooped her up in his arms, cuddle the hell out of her. Instead he stared through lidded eyes at the mess he’d made of himself and sighed. No doubt Sherry was doing the same on her end, fingers coated in her own wetness. Thinking about it was making him hard again and he bit his tongue.

God. He missed her. So fucking bad. He needed more than this.

“Sherry,” he began, voice thick with afterglow, “Are you free this week?”

”Just work,” she sounded just as spent, “But I have vacation days.”

“Take some time off. I’m coming to see you.”

“What? When?”

“I don’t know. Doesn’t matter. I just—I just wanna be with you.”

Jake couldn’t even feel embarrassed about being so honest. It wouldn’t hurt to admit what he was feeling every now and then, and they _did_ just jerk off to each other. Whatever apprehension he’d been feeling didn’t matter after all that.

“I suppose I can make time for you.” Came Sherry’s voice, falling back into her pompous teasing. “Since you’re free.” 

“I’m in-between jobs.” Jake blushed. Damn this woman.

“Sure you are.” She laughed and Jake’s blush deepened. Before he could take it back, start pouting like some kid asking a girl to be his prom date, she replied, “Okay. I want to see you too.”

Jake was practically beaming.

They made plans to see each other, said good-night, and hung up. Jake stared at his phone for a few more minutes before inclining his head in amusement, then getting up to clean himself off. He’d been wanting nothing else than to just tell Sherry how he felt. Somehow he got that and _more_. And he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Sherry wasn’t expecting to see him for a few days, and he already missed her. He’d _been_ missing her. If being apart from her before was difficult, then every night from tonight would be doubly more challenging.

He looked to the liquor bottles he’d left in a pile on the kitchen counter and changed his mind.

Throwing a few clothes and supplies haphazardly into his bag, Jake shut off the lights and stomped out the front door. He was leaving to see Sherry _now_.

From the sound of it, she’d appreciate it. She could use more excitement in her life, and this was exactly what she needed. Him, with her. Doing things he’d fantasized about doing with her and _to_ her since the beginning—along with all the fluff any normal romantic partner would expect. Waking up together, making breakfast, watching bad movies. Touching and kissing until she was out of breath, more than once. Holding her. Yeah. That sounded about right.

And as dawn broke overhead, Jake smiled to himself, and admitted they were things he needed too.

 


End file.
